Cold Hermione
by SlytherinDream98
Summary: Harry and everyone else  lol  go back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. Harry likes Hermione, but he's not so sure after he sees a different Hermione at school. She is completely expressionless and not like the old Hermione everyone loves. And then he finds out the big secret-
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey~

This is my first Harmony pairing. Hope you like it! Comments very much welcome~

SlytherinDream98

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful sunny day, and everyone that knew about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were very excited. Today, they would be boarding the Hogwarts express and heading back to the wonderfully magical school.<p>

Well, almost everyone. Harry Potter, also known as the boy who lived, just had a big boulder lifted from his shoulders. This past summer, his friends had helped him defeat the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. However, he felt as if an even bigger rock had launched itself onto him.

Ever since fifth year, Harry had noticed the changes in one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. She had grown to be a very pretty person, although her bushy caramel hair still hadn't changed. He didn't dare to tell her how he felt once he realized his feelings, for fear their friendship would end.

He didn't mind so much about Ron now, because after his break up with Lavender, he and Luna had become quite close and surprised everyone one night at dinner that they were going out. He wasn't sure who Hermione liked, and there was a tiny bit of hope that it was him.

He smiled as he pictured Hermione, her lovely curls bouncing cutely as she ran up to him and gave him a bug hug, how her cheeks would be flushed and her eyes sparkling adoringly. His grin was the usual goofy one he had on when he was thinking of her, so it was no surprise when Ron commented, "Just have to wait a bit more, mate, then you can tell her how you feel."

Harry snapped out of his daze, "What are you talking about ,Ron ? I can't tell Hermione my feelings! I'll ruin the friendship!" Ron shook his head, "I see things, you know. May be because of Luna." He turned towards his girlfriend, who looked at him dreamily. As always.

Harry sighed deeply. He wished that was him and Hermione like that. Cuddling together on the couch, holding her hands on dates at Hogsmeade, staring at those plump lips of her and finally being able to-

Harry blushed and shook his head. He had to stop fantasying about Hermione. It would just be awkward for him when they were alone. Harry looked around the station, hoping to spot a head of wild chestnut curls.

Disappointed at not finding the girl, Harry followed the couple to a compartment. Ginny and Neville were sitting together, reading a book; Ron and Ginny sat across from them, occasionally giggling and whispering things in a quiet voice. Harry hoped Hermione would show up soon so he wouldn't feel so lonely.

Neville looked up, "You alright, Harry? Don't worry, Hermione will be here soon." He and Ginny smiled knowingly. Harry's face turned red, "W-what? I wasn't waiting for her!" "Sure, whatever you say, Harry." Ginny tugged Neville's sleeve, and his attention turned back to the red-haired girl.

The train moved along, and the five people were starting to worry about Hermione. What if she didn't get on the train? "She must have gotten Head Girl, so I don't think she would be late." Luna said, her eyes hinting that she was still worried about Hermione.

The train ride seemed longer than usual for Harry- the two couples had been chatting and interacting with him more, but he felt incomplete without Hermione. The castle finally came into view, and Harry was just itching to get off and run to the Great Hall and finally see Hermione.

The five Gryffindors jumped in a carriage and gossiped all the way to the school. Harry almost tripped on some luggage since he was so excited. The others laughed at him.

When Harry sat down at his usual spot, he was devastated to see that the Gryffindor girl was not there. "She just probably got off the carriage, no need to worry. We were one of the first to get one, anyways." Harry just nodded his head, wondering how he would survive not see her if she really didn't come.

She was one of the last to enter, following after a bunch of Slytherins. Harry could recognize that bunch of bushy-hair anywhere. Although, for some reason, it seemed tamer, and there was a slight golden hint to the color. She sat down wordlessly across from him, and for once, he couldn't find any words to say because he was… horrified.

Her eyes were darker than usual, almost black, and there were dark bags under her eyes. Her face was awfully pale and white, making her seem like a ghost. Her lips were set in a thin line, sitting in her seat like a statue.

"H-Hermione…?" Her face shot up, those dark eyes staring at him, and Harry froze to the spot. "Uh… Are you…alright?" He glanced nervously at Ron, whose eyes were wide, staring at his friend nonstop.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine." Her voice was not like it was. Hermione's voice was much lower than before, showing no emotion at all. Her slight glare shot his vision to McGonagall and the sorting hat, which had now finished it's song.

The welcome feast passed in a blur, and when Professor McGonagall announced the feast was over, Hermione shot up from her seat, leaving her untouched plate of food and ran off.

"You think she's alright?" Ginny asked Harry. Ron shook his head, seeing that Harry had not heard what Ginny said and was lost in his own thoughts.

The next day at breakfast, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Parvati said that she wasn't in her bed when they woke up, so she must have come out. Harry assumed she was in her secret hideout and headed towards the hidden tree. The old tree had a big hollow room, enough to fit two people comfortably. Harry and Hermione had kept it their secret place, often coming here to study or hang out, usually resulting in Harry rushing out due to embarrassment.

However, when Harry had arrived at the tree, there was no sign that Hermione had come here. Harry rushed off, hoping to catch her in class. She was sitting in a far corner, away from the Gryffindors, sitting next to Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. Harry, as well as the other Gryffindors, had their mouths wide open, but were shut up as Professor Snape stormed in, hobbling slightly due to the leg injury he got from the war.

"Potter, sit down now." His face was still cruel, but there was a hint of warmness in his voice. Harry managed a grin at the potions master and plopped down next to Ron.

"Now, who can tell me what the Somniumus Potion is, yes, Ms. Granger ?" He flicked his wand, not even looking up to know the girl's hand was up. Almost everyone in the room had gasped- Professor Snape was giving Hermione Granger a chance to answer in class? What had the world come to?

"The Somniumus Potion, commonly known as the Daydream Potion, will show the bearer a dream, although not really a dream. It shows a bit of the near future, which will happen to oneself. Although in history a completed potion may show the bearer something that did not happen, great wizards and witches have said that if brewed correctly, you will indeed see the correct vision of the future." Hermione breathed a moment, then continued, "The Somniumus Potion does not show us in a certain amount of time, and we have not found a reason, but it usually lasts for a few minutes.  
>"Very good." The Gryffindors looked hopefully, wondering if for once, the professor would give them points. He responded with a grunt, and they cursed silently under their breaths.<p>

"This is a very hard potion, though I believe some of you will be able to accomplish this assignment." He was looking at the Slytherins, and only glanced at Harry for a second. "Start."

Chairs scraped and feet bustled noisily as students got up and got the ingredients. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, but let go immediately as her fingers were freezing cold. "Wow, 'Mione, you alright?" The girl nodded slightly in response, turning back to her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone,

Really happy so many of you added this story to your Favorites or Story Alert. Proves some people are interested~ Also thanks to those who commented. I can't tell you what's wrong with Hermione yet. I want it to be a "Oh wow, i didn't think of that" story. I know this chapter is short but i feel like this is how this chapter should end.

Before i upload my next chapter, i will wait until i get a least five comments for these two chapters. No, you may not review five times yourself. :P

Enjoy!

SlytherinDream98

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the bubbling violet potion in front of him. Professor Snape had just told everyone to take a sip of their potions. Hermione, being the perfect student she was, had taken a sip and was still sitting there with her face looking all dreamy. Well, her face was still expressionless as ever, but if you looked at her eyes, you could tell she was experiencing something very nice.<p>

Harry stared at his own potion, disgusted. It smelled foul, like a pile of rotten eggs and dirty socks. He closed his eyes and took a sip. Surprisingly, the liquid had the oddest sweet taste. Harry entered a fantasy world.

He was in Hogwarts, students pouring out of the classrooms, classes having just ended. He saw everyone scurry out of the dungeons. Snape had probably yelled at them to get out. He saw Malfoy emerge, his blonde lock falling into his eyes. He ordered his "friends" to go ahead without him, and none of them questioned him.

Hermione emerged next, her face down, eyes darker than ever. "Hermione." Malfoy hissed at her. Harry's eyes widened. Since when did Malfoy call Hermione by her first name? He grabbed hold of her hand- Harry's jaw dropped- and pulled the Gryffindor girl along with him. Harry stepped forward to follow them, only to see himself exit the classroom, spot the two, and creep after them with a bewildered expression. Apparently the future him didn't believe his eyes, either. Or was this just a problem gone wrong with the potion? "Of course. There's no way Hermione would follow after the ferret."

Still, Harry dashed after them, sliding to a halt as he saw the other Harry peer behind a corner. Harry stepped next to him. Malfoy was holding Hermione's hand- Harry felt his heart twitch with irritation- and the girl wasn't even pulling back! Just looking at him like she cared. Harry gulped. Did Hermione care for Malfoy? The Slytherin ferret who tortured her for 6 years?

It seemed that the two were speaking in low voices, Harry's other self straining to listen. "I don't –"

Harry awoke with a headache. Professor Snape was yelling at Seamus Finnegan. Apparently, his potion had blown up. Again. Head pounding, Harry glanced at Hermione. She and Blaise Zabini were talking in low voices. He gulped. Sure, Hermione was acting a bit strange, even sitting with the Slytherins. But there was no way what he saw just now was true. Even Hermione had said that there was someone who saw something happen in his potion that didn't in the future. Yeah, that's it. Harry's potion had gone wrong somehow.

Seeing as Professor Snape was still red in the face, eye twitching from moving his leg too much, Harry doubted saving the professors life during the war would make him pass with a wrong potion. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Snape yelled for everyone to get out (Harry ignored the fact that that was probably what had happened in his daydream) and everyone scrambled out the room. Malfoy strode through the door, his cronies following after him. Hermione finished packing her bag and exited. Harry dumped all his stuff in his bag and followed closely. What he saw next made his heart plummet.

Hermione was indeed walking after Malfoy, their hands entwined. Harry felt his eyes burn, slowly tip-toeing after them. He was going to see what he didn't in his dream. If this was real, he reminded himself.

He carefully peeked behind the corner. Their voices could be heard faintly.

"You need to meet me tonight. Father sent me a letter regarding your situation." Harry saw Hermione tense, but relaxed when Malfoy grasped her hand. "I told him that you are acting as we expected, so Father will likely buy a gift."

"I don't need one." Harry barely heard her. What did Malfoy mean ' acting as expected'? "And you can tell him that I can deal with my situation myself." She glared at him, but Malfoy didn't falter, only tugging on her arm. Hermione sighed, "I'll see you at lunch then." Hermione kissed his cheek, while Harry stood behind the wall fuming, steam pouring out of his ears.

Harry ran off silently so Hermione or Malfoy wouldn't spot him. It was luck he had a free period, because he really needed time to think. Collapsing on his bed, Harry pondered over what had just happened. Were Hermione and Malfoy…going out? Harry's hands curled into fists, pulling at his blanket. It certainly seemed like it. He felt wet tears run down his face.

But how? Malfoy had mentioned his father, and what his family expected of Hermione. Surely, the Malfoys wouldn't approve of their only son dating a muggle-born? Harry decided he would confront Hermione, even if she ignored him.

"Just leave me alone!" Hermione yelled. "No! What happened, Mione? You changed so much! Something definitely happened!" Ron's face was flushed with anger. "It's none of your business, Weasley." Something about her voice sounded so cruel, so not…

"Hermione." Harry walked down the stairs. "I need to talk to you." "No. If this is about me being different, I'm not. Nothing changed." Despite her determined expression (at least she's showing something. Harry thought) , her voice quavered a bit. Even Ron, as dense as he was, had noticed it.

"Just… leave me alone."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again!

Glad to see the reviews. Some of you have been asking me whether or not this is a Harmony fanfic. Yes, it is! Although i enjoy Dramione fanfics, I like Harmony fanfics more sometimes. Just keep in mind that this does end with Harmony!

This is the new chapter, where you will kinda find out what is wrong with Hermione. This time, i'll be looking for a total of 10 reviews for all three chapters. READ AND REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND DON'T FORGET TO ENJOY!

SlytherinDream98

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Hermione ignored all of them- Harry, Ron, and even Ginny. She looked paler than ever, and the even the teachers sensed that something was wrong as she never raised her hand in class anymore.<p>

Harry knew the old Hermione was still in there. She had to. This wasn't the Hermione Granger he had fallen for, she was better than that. He watched her everyday, looking for a sign that the Hermione he secretly adored was still there.

Hermione, of course, still being the smartest with of her age, noticed him staring intently at her during times, although she seemed to be dozing off every now and then to know Harry was looking all the time.

One Saturday, Hermione received a letter. She was too far away for Harry to see who it was from, but he noticed that Hermione paled once the owl handed it to. She ran off, leaving her empty plate, and a hole burning in Harry's heart.

Outside, the sun was shining brightly and everyone went out to soak in the warm sunshine, but Hermione went to the library. Little did she know that a certain raven-haired boy was right behind her, watching her every move and hiding behind pillars whenever she sensed she was being watched.

Hermione ran her finger over the tattered old books. The library was dead quiet, for even Madam Pince had gone out for some fun. Harry made sure he made as little sound as possible.

Hermione mumbled something under her breath, showing a small smile. It seemed to light up the whole room, and Harry felt himself grin. It had been so long since she had smiled. Yes, this was the only place he would find his beloved Hermione. She was still here.

Hermione took her time, occasionally smiling when she spotted a book she liked or a novel with facts she knew about. She chose five books and limped under the weight to her usual table. The wind playing with her hair, but Hermione didn't mind. She was here in her haven, her favorite place to be.

And Harry knew, if it was not more obvious, that something had definitely happened to Hermione the past summer. She only showed her true self in the library, when no one was watching. He remembered back to this morning, when the letter had arrived. It was wrong, but Harry knew he had to read what the letter said. He felt like the letter had something to do with whatever it was that bothered Hermione.

So that evening, after making sure that no one was in Hermione's room with the Marauder's map (all hail the great map!) Harry pulled on his invisibility cloak (All hail the even greater cloak!) and flew on his Firebolt to the girl's dormitory room. He carefully put the broom next to the window and slipped off his cloak. Making sure it was within arms reach in case someone came in, Harry checked Hermione's bag. It wasn't there. The letter wasn't in her dresser or her drawer. Hermione's suit case lay under her bed, but it wasn't there, either.

A glint of light his Harry's eye. Harry blinked and found the source. There was a small silver lock on the side of the drawer. Hermione must have bewitched it so two drawers could fit things in each. Harry pulled open the drawer, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked.

"Accio key." Nothing moved. Of course Hermione had to put a spell on the key. If it was Hermione, she would probably carry it with her. It was Harry's lucky day, because Hermione had left her cloak on her bed, and as Harry had predicted, the golden little key was hidden deep in her pocket.

Unlocking the drawer with a click, Harry's hand shook as he took out the battered letter. The seal was broken, but you could still see the M imprinted on it. Malfoy.

Harry gulped. Hopefully, this wasn't a love letter. Harry stuck out his tongue imagining Malfoy sitting in his room writing a love letter to Hermione. He would probably have his servants do it for him

He unconsciously lifted the flap and pulled out the letter. It was written in an elegant cursive writing with green ink. Typical Slytherins. Harry hesitated. Should he read this letter? It was locked away, definitely personal. But if he could figure out what was wrong with Hermione, it was worth it.

_ Dear__ Hermione,_

_ Draco has informed me about your behaviors since returning back to school. You need to be more careful. I'm sure you're so called friends have noticed a change in you. There is no need to behave unnaturally but Narcissa and I are glad you have found better friends. Do not let your past change your attitude towards that Potter boy, even if you helped him defeat the Dark Lord. _

_ I__ have__ seen __to__ your__ situation __myself._ Harry saw a wrinkled spot here. _Mr.__Granger__ died__ Tuesday._Lucius's handwriting was more messy here._Your__ mother __was__ more__ fortunate__ and__ got__ more__ recent __memories __back.__ She__ is __still __confused__ and__ will__ have__ to__ stay __in__ the __hospital__ for__ another__ four__ years._

_ Narcissa and I have agreed to tell the Ministry the news this evening. I am sure it will cause an uproar and we hope you will avoid reporters at all cost. _

Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he read the next line.

_We__ are __proud __to __be __able__ to __call__ you __our__ daughter.__Tell__ your__ brother __we__ miss__ him__ terribly._

_ Your father,_

_ Lucius._

Harry hadn't noticed the squeak of the door and the gasp of one bushy-haired girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone,

Happy late Halloween! Did you all go trick-or-treating?

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I think I'm going to stop making you guys review because i'm excited to just write the ending for you guys, too! I was kinda worried you guys were tired of my story and didn't want to read what happens next... Hope not~

I'm not sure if i got the spells right, so please tell me the correct one! And i'm sorry if my writing is sloppier than before...

Well, the next chapter should be the last one, and i hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's pretty awesome!

Review if you like!

SlytherinDream98

* * *

><p>"Harry?"<p>

His head whipped around and he dropped the letter as he saw Hermione standing wide-eyed in front of the door, her face turning from shocked to recognition to anger. Or was it fear? Harry didn't care. He lunged for his cloak, hoping he would be able to slide out the door. At least he wouldn't die now.

Hermione whipped out her wand and yelled out "Stupefy!" and a flash of red light hit Harry straight in the chest. His glasses clattered to the floor, fortunately not cracking, and his body froze. He could see Hermione fuming with anger, and gulped. Hermione walked past him and shakily picked up the letter. She crumbled it up and quietly whispered, "Ennervate."

Harry felt his fingers twitch. He slowly turned his head towards the girl. Her face was turned away, but her voice cut through him like ice as she commanded him to get up. Harry scrambled up and picked up his glasses, thinking whether or not he would have time to run out unnoticed.

"Don't even think about it, Harry." Hermione sneered, turning to look him straight in the eye. Her pale face was stained with tears, shining like diamonds down her face. Even without his glasses, Hermione's beautiful features were still outlined perfectly in front of him. "D-did you…? You didn't r-read…? I… Harry-"

She crumpled into a heap on the floor and curled into a ball, crying furiously. Harry froze in his spot, unsure what to do. He regretted reading the letter, but there was nothing he could do to change it. It's not like he could go back in time. 'Well, I could, but why make things more complicated than they were?' Harry thought as he kneeled down.

"Hermione, look, I'm sorry." He patted her back and she leaned towards his warm touch, "I shouldn't have come here and read your letter." She only whimpered. "But you know I did it because I care about you, right? Ron and Ginny and I, we're worried about you, Hermione. We just want to know what happened."

"I-it's just, it was s-so h-hard…" Hermione gripped onto Harry, tears still spilling out onto his shirt, "Just let me calm down a bit first." Her lip quivered and she buried her head in Harry's chest.

To Harry, it felt like he was in heaven. He had always dreamed of holding Hermione like this. Well, not exactly like this. Minus the crying part, everything was perfect. The room was suddenly very hot as Hermione's shoulders stopped shaking and her sobs drawn away.

Hermione took a deep breath as she entangled herself from Harry's arms, "At first, I thought my parents had… died."

_Flashback _

_ Hermione had rushed home to celebrate with her parents. Over the years, she had told them her adventure with Harry and Ron, and they had supported her instead of telling her it was too dangerous. They had understood when she asked them if she could erase their memories and move to Australia for a safer life._

_ Hermione had apparated to their house in Sydney to bring them home. They were sleeping, but Hermione managed to take them back to England with a portkey. _

_ "Obliviate." Hermione pointed her wand at them. Nothing happened. She frowned. "Obliviate." Still, no light emerged from her wand. Hermione's brows furrowed together. "Obliviate! Obliviate!_

_ With a stronger flick and twist of her wand than intended, a dark mist erupted from Hermione's wand. Dropping it, Hermione wracked through her brain, but nothing came to mind. She didn't know what this was._

_ The wand clattered to the floor, sending green sparks everywhere. The sparks hit the blanket and a small flame licked at the cotton. The dark mist was growing thicker, choking Hermione. She desperately tried to find her father, who had been laid carefully on the other side of the bed. Her mother's weight on her back was not helping. Hermione tried looking for her wand. Maybe If she took it somewhere else, the mist left in the room would disappear. But the wand was ._

_ Popping away and making sure her mother was comfortable on the park bench, Hermione apparated back to her house. But something was stopping her. With the picture of her parent's bedroom, Hermione tried again. It didn't work. The tears burned as Hermione tried to go back._

_ Sensing something was wrong and that apparating just wasn't working, Hermione raced home instead. It was still very late, and the streets were quiet, so she had no trouble going as fast as she could. Getting closer, Hermione noticed a thin wisp of grey-green smoke in the sky. "No. No! Don't let this happen." Hermione ran even faster, tears flying off into the darkness behind her._

"My dad had been breathing in that smoke for too long. He got a lung disease, and the doctors say he had something else in his brain they couldn't detect." Hermione took a shaky breath here, then continued, "I caused his death, Harry. I killed him."

"Hermione, it's not your fault. You did the best you could." "No, you don't understand! Something went wrong with my Memory Charm, Harry! When I cast the spell to erase their memories, something went wrong. The spell ate away their memories. Not storing them where the brain can't find them, but taking them away. I caused them brain damage, Harry. And that black smoke coming out from my wand, I don't know what that was. It was something to prevent them from getting those memories back or something. I don't know what to do. Mr. Granger died because of me…" Hermione let out a choked sob and lowered her head.

"S…So it's true, then? That… Lucius Malfoy is your… birth father?" Harry asked cautiously. Even if she was, he would still love wouldn't mind. She was still Hermione.

She nodded. "I found a letter in my mum's room after I sent her to the hospital. It turns out that she's a witch. But Lucius's father didn't like her because she was a Half-Blood. So my father," Both winced at her calling of Lucius, " was forced to marry Narcissa. But both my birth parents didn't know that my mum was pregnant with me when they broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that Hermione." Harry patted her hand, "Are you feeling a little better now that you let it all out?" She nodded.

"So why have you been so… cold ever since you came back?"

"Well, you've seen Draco." Harry growled. "Why do you call him that?" "Harry, he's still my half-brother. My, uh, father, doesn't like me showing my weakness, basically, my emotions. That's one of the reasons why Malfoy has been like that all those years. So I stayed at what Lucius called "My rightful home" during the summer, and they gave me special "Emotion training". Silly really, but they would lock me up in a room if I didn't hide my feelings."

"But Draco was the only one who comforted me when I was taken out of "prison", because he went through these things. He's still a prat, but I understand why he's been like that for the past 6 years." Hermione continued.

"That's terrible! And I helped them during the war, too!" "Harry, it's alright. It hurt more to see all of you and not be able to act like friends, because Draco is acting as a spy here at school."

Harry gave Hermione a warm hug, "It hurt us, too Hermione, and you shouldn't care what the Malfoys think."

Hermione hugged back, her arms unable to wrap around Harry entirely, "You know, Harry? It hurt most when I looked at you." She whispered.

Harry's heart was pounding like mad, and was sure Hermione could hear, "Why?" Hermione let go and stared at him. He was captured by her honey-brown eyes, "Because I love you most."

Harry's ears were ringing, and he saw Hermione blush as she realized what she just said. She looked ready to get up and leave, but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. The air was thick with tension, and their eyes never left the other. Slowly, Harry leaned forward, Hermione closed her eyes, and their lips met in a sweet kiss, sparks flying around them.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone,

My dad feels like i should write another chapter, so finish reading and tell me if i should continue or just leave it like this. If there are more votes for another chapter after 2 weeks, i will, or i'll just leave it. My dad also feels like Lucius Malfoy is out of character (yes, you should've guessed he would show up), so tell me what you feel.

Hope you enjoy!

SlytherinDream98

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione and Harry walked out of the common room hand in hand. If you were close enough, you would notice that both were red in the face and smiling shyly at the other. Ron and Luna were behind them, obviously commenting on the couple's new relationship, as were Ginny and Neville.<p>

The six people entered to Great Hall, and everyone who saw Hermione with all her friends cheered. The people who were not shot their heads up and they, too, cheered as loud as they could. Soon, everyone was standing up and either cheering or clapping. Everyone, of course, except Draco Malfoy.

Hermione, however, paid no attention and blushed along with Harry as they sat down at their usual spot. Dean, Lavender and Parvati all scooted over to give them room, and waited for them to grab some food before dragging each other to different sides to gossip.

Hermione had never felt so happy and free in a long time, she completely ignored her surroundings. She didn't see the mail come, didn't see the snowy white owl drop a letter with the Malfoy crest in front of Draco's plate, and definitely did not see him stand up, frowning with eyebrows furrowed together, and walk out, clutching the letter like his life depended on it.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Hermione plopped down next to him on the couch near the fireplace. "Yes?" Harry replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Have you ever thought about your future?"<p>

There was a small pause from the boy. "Well, I was always worrying about Voldemort and saving the world, so I guess I never have. Well, maybe in fifth year, but then the whole Order thing distracted me." "Well, I'm sure whatever you do, you will be fantastic at it." Hermione snuggled closer to Harry.

"As long as you're there with me." Hermione looked up, only to meet up with two pools of emerald green. The air became thicker as Hermione felt Harry's hot breath hit her face. Hermione could feel her body heat rising, her heart pounding madly she was so sure Harry could hear it.

They both inched closer, gradually closing their eyes. The heat of the kiss and the coolness from Harry's glasses felt comfortable to Hermione. She felt herself melt when Harry's hands brushed against her arms, her hips. The whole common room was dead silent, until everyone erupted cheers and wolf-whistles.

The two immediately parted and blushed. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and rushed out of the room.

Both Hermione and Harry were called to the headmaster's office in the afternoon. Ron had offered to come along, but Professor Snape had growled at him that only the two were required to go and NO ONE ELSE.

As their footsteps echoed off the walls, Harry sensed Hermione tensing up instantly. He had a hunch she knew what was coming, and so did he. However, the moment they shared their first kiss, he had decided that he would prove to whoever stood in his path that he would NOT let go of Hermione. He would do whatever it took.

Climbing up the stairs, Hermione stopped. Silently, Harry offered his hand and she put her smaller one in his. She hesitantly took a step and they continued on at their own pace.

They both took a deep breath outside the door. Harry knocked and the door was jerked away from his touch to reveal a furious Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius wordlessly snatched Hermione's hand out of Harry's, who glared at him with no response, and walked her over to a chair. McGonagall was sitting behind her desk, her lips pouting with disapproval. She motioned for Harry to take a seat.

"Now, Hermione-"

"Just what. Were. You. Thinking." Lucius glared at Harry, "Have you forgotten what we taught you over the summer, Hermione? I specifically told you to not show your weakness and NEVER get close to your old friends."

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, that is no way to talk to a student, especially your daughter." Professor McGonagall was definitely as irritated as much as Harry, "We should all just calm down and talk things through-"

"I am NOT here to talk things through, Minerva." Lucius spun around, and McGonagall literally jumped. "I, am here to teach this boy," He sneered in Harry's direction, " A lesson as to why he should stay away from my. Daughter."

Hermione sprinted up the minute she saw Harry's hands curl into fists. She tugged on her father's arm, "Please don't do this." Lucius shook it off, paying no attention to it. McGonagall, sensing a fight was about to begin, stood up hastily and spoke in a soft tone: "Now, boys, no need to get violent here. Harry, sit down. Lucius, take a seat. Now."

Harry sat down cautiously, but Lucius ignored her, "Stay away from my daughter, Potter, if you know what's good for you."

"No." Harry showed no expression, and looked Lucius straight in the eye, "I love her." Hermione gave a small smile despite the situation. "She's engaged."

Hermione squealed, Harry froze, and Professor McGonagall gave a deep sigh. "She's engaged to Blaise, Potter, so I will repeat myself for the last time. Stay away from Hermione."

"Lucius…" Hermione pleaded. Lucius acted like she wasn't there at all. He got his cloak, getting ready to leave. "I was hoping you would find out through this evening's news, but I suppose I was right to come here and tell you myself. Now, Hermione, behave."

"No." she whispered.

Lucius turned around. "No?" "No." Hermione's voice was more determined this time, " No. I love Harry and I don't want to get married to Zabini. "

Lucius stormed up to his daughter and slapped her hard across the face, leaving a red mark. Hermione clutched her cheek in pain. Harry was still in shock but managed a small growl no one heard. "You will listen to me and NEVER talk back again." It was an order.

"No! Can't you see I love Harry? I love him. I. Love him." Her eyes were watering up, threatening to spill out, her eyes swirling with emotions. "Please. I know you've been through this, Lucius. You should understand most about how I feel."

Hermione cradled his hand to her cheek, " Please Am I not the evidence of your love so many years ago? I love Harry."

Lucius' face changed from furious to depressed to emotionless in seconds. "Love is not as sweet as you think, Hermione. I suggest you take my advice and break all connections with your beloved." He spat the word.

"Father." Everyone's head snapped up. Hermione's voice broke and her tears were tumbling down her cheeks, her eyes squeezed shut. Lucius was struggling with his own emotions, because in truth, he was overjoyed his daughter had finally called him "father", but he felt he should be serious. At the same time, he was feeling guilty about making Hermione cry.

Hermione pulled Lucius into a hug, and Lucius awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, patting her head. "Father, I know how you felt 17 years ago. I know how you feel now. Please don't act like Grandfather Malfoy. You are better than that. Please, father. I love Harry. I don't care that he has problems more than anyone else in this world, I don't care if he will fall in love with someone else in the future, just like I don't care that you were mean to me all those years. I understand, father, so please… Let me feel what you feel. When you are happy, let me share that happiness. When you are sad, share that pain with me."

And to Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall's disbelief, Lucius Malfoy, cold, expressionless Lucius Malfoy, was crying. With his daughter, Hermione.

Professor McGonagall had left the three people to talk things through, like they ought've in the first place. "You know, your mother told me the exact same thing 17 years ago." His hand was tucked in Hermione's. "She was the first person to teach me what happiness was, and what love was. She was wild and daring and smart, and she always made me smile whenever I was feeling down."

"So, I'm glad that I have you now, Hermione. It was wrong for me to turn you into a monster when you, just like your mother, are full of emotions so great you can't keep them all bottled up."

"So if anything happens to my daughter, Potter, I will personally come and kill you." The three chuckled together as Lucius and Hermione shared a smile. "Well then, I best be going. Return to your classes, and try not to have too much fun." He winked as Harry and Hermione flushed a deep red.

The door squeaked open, and as Lucius took a step forward, Hermione called out, "Father?" "Yes?"

"I think it's time to tell Narcissa that you love her." He smiled.

"And father?" "Yes?" "Tell Draco that too. Tell him before you leave. He needs to hear it from you."

"Of course."


End file.
